Sacrosanct
by adam aprils
Summary: Seven girls, Seven stories, Each one intertwined with another.
1. Chapter 1

Seven girl; seven different stories, each one intertwined with each other

Seven girl; seven different stories, each one intertwined with each other. Each one with separate qualities looks and feeling, yet grouped together in such a way, they are thought to be sacrosanct and there differences are noticeable from the first moment they wake.

Emma Vale, would lie in bed for at least half and hour before journeying up toward Bathroom, where she would spend at least 20 mins in the shower. She would then spend the next 20 mins on make up before placing on her uniform and making her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

She would usually sit alone for this. Sometimes sharing in the acquaintance of Josh Long, a fellow Ravenclaw, but today it seemed she would be dining alone. She would then usually make her way back to the common and get her bag ready for the on coming class before finally reaching her first class.

There she would sit by her friends depending on what class she had and who she shared it with, but unfortunately this morning she didn't share this particular class with anyone she liked, so she would just walk towards the front and listen intensely until the bell would go and it would be time for a new class, but today she shared a double, alone.

Time pasted slowly as she would listen to the Professor Vector drone on about Arithmancy until the bell would signal lunch. Sigh of relief would wash over Emma's faces as she would collect her things and leave. She would make her way toward the lake; only during the summer time otherwise she would make her way to an empty corridor, quickly making a detour to her common room, as well as one to quickly pick up some lunch. She then would assemble under an oak tree that stood isolated just besides the lake. There she would wait until the others arrived.

Alice Wright compared to Emma has a very different morning routine. She would lie in her bed until at least 5 before she would get up. She would sleepily and with no care for the others, would noisily make her way towards her wardrobe where she would quickly dress. She would then make her way toward the door usually missing and making her way into walls, and often the door itself, but she always managed to get through. She would open the door and make her way through the windy path that led to her common room before she would exit and turn up near the Great Hall. She would then make her way to the Quidditch pitch where she would be greeted by Henry and Sophie. Henry would then make her do endless laps of the pitch before getting her to do drills. After endless hours, he would let her warm down before making her way back to the common to wash off.

She would be changed and make up applied, ready to go with Angela to the Breakfast, with whom she would spend in company of for the morning. She would then quietly eat moaning in what horror Wednesdays held for. Morning trainings were not her favourite thing in the world, but not her least either. She would walk back toward her common room to get her things ready and if she had time to spare she would finish an undone homework with the help of Angela in the space provided in the common room.

Then she would journey to class with Angela, and today they shared the same double. She would walk towards Green house 7. There she would wait until Professor Sprout would tell them what to do. Luckily today because Professor wants to make good use of the double, they dabble with dangerous plants that take alone time to master.

After surviving with out being sent to the Hospital wing, which was an often occurrence in the class, Alice would then make her way to the Great hall for lunch. She would quickly eat lunch with Angela and then make toward the great oak by the lake making a slight detour to the Common room. On this particular Alice would usually greet Emma beneath the tree being the second to arrive along with Angela.

Alone with Alice, Marissa Blake would have a very different morning to Emma. Marissa would wake by at least 7:30 to give room to applying endless make up and other common morning routines. She would wash for about half an hour on a good day. Spend at least 30 doing her hair and make up, before she realised that she had 30 mins til class and left the room, with her clothes crinkled and bag wide open.

She would run up towards the Great Hall from the dungeons and would take her seat at the table to the far left that was branded in green. She would then sit in the acquaintance of the Ellis Twins. She would then chat idly to them before quickly making her way to her first class, which on this day was History of Magic.

She would then spend the lesson fiddling with her pen as she pretended to listen to Megan Ellis. She would then write few notes to escape from answering information baring questions.

Marissa would make no hesitation to show her relief to the end of the class, which she would usually quickly escape and catch up with Jackson, the other half of the Ellis Twins. He would then walk her to the next class in which he shared with her, Potions.

Relief would sink into Marissa as today she didn't share potions with another class and Professor Slughorn was usually generous with the amount of work he gave. She usually spent potions with Jackson, before they got separated for not paying attentions, so she would spend Potions alone. She would patiently take notes, until the bell went.

She would then hurry past Jackson would looked disappointed that she didn't stay to talk as she made her way to the dorm and back within seconds, so she would be nearly first to lunch. She would watch Alice and Angela as she sat alone, before she would leave to follow slightly behind them. She would then time it so she would appear by the Oak tree minutes after there arrival. She would then greet the three and talk idly whiles the wait for the others.

The morning would be spent asleep for Lucy Clark. She would be dragged awake by Caitlin and Lily, so she would get dressed as she hurried down to meet them in the Great hall. She would spot them towards the end of the table, eating away at there breakfast where she would join them. She would then chat about something unrelated to… well anything before the class bell would go. She then would hurry back up to her dorm, grabbing her things and would make it just in time to enter her first class with Lily and Caitlin.

The first class always would go fast for Lucy, as she would have to spend the first half just to wake up. She would then talk aimlessly to Caitlin while Lily dealt with troubles of her own that no longer caused interest to Lucy.

The class would pass rather quickly for Lucy, having others to occupy her time; Lily would usually fill that space, and today was no exception. With the lovely display over, Lucy would quickly take down the notes she missed in the class and work quickly and endlessly for the last 15 minutes. After that the bell would go, and she would groan at how soar her hands and wrists were.

She would then walk with Lily towards the library where they would part and she and Caitlin would make there way to the Common room, only to leave quickly hoping not to be interrogated, by James Potter. Fortunately today he was no where to be seen and it served him right after the episode he made in Charms.

So Lucy would leave Caitlin in the common room, and walk toward the great hall where she eat lunch alone, well she usually did, but today she was accompanied by James Potter, much to her detest. She would sit there for about 15 mins before she could swiftly make escape where she would run through the great hall in the direction of the oak tree that lay beside the lake. She would run until she was positive that Potter was not following, which is when she would slow to a brisk walk.

She would join the others and as they sat down by the tree and sat by Lily who seems to miss Lunch and go straight there after the library. The talking became more fast and rapid. There they sat still waiting for the last one.

Lily Evans would be the first to wake up in her dormitory. She would spend at least 5 minutes just lying in bed trying to wake up, but each day it resolved unsuccessful so she soon got up and took a 20 minutes shower. She would then magically dry her hair, and move out of the room to make way for Caitlin. She would then put on little make up so it was unnoticeable and quietly got dressed before jumping on Lucy's bed to wake her. Then she would wait for Caitlin and they would walk down towards the great hall. There they would sit and begin eating as they waited for Lucy.

After Lucy arrived and had finished they grabbed there bag ands made there way to History of magic, where Lily sat next to Caitlin. She would listen intensely trying to ignore the positive stares from James Potter who was across the room. Lily was sure she must have had holes in her head by now, from all of his staring.

Usually she would just ignore him but, it seemed today it would be impossible, so after awhile the bickering she started began to get over the top and it ended in embarrassment to her and pain for him. After that Lily would just listen to what the professor was saying and ignore the constant remarks from everybody else.

The bell would soon follow, where they would make she would walk with Lucy towards the library, to get in some quick studying before she would walk to the oak tree. She soon realised she was supposed to be at the oak tree by now and miss lunch all together and made her way towards the tree, realising she bi-passed Lucy and Caitlin to the Tree.

Angela Miller would stir and grumble at about 5:30 in the morning due to the disruption of Alice, but of course that meant nothing to her. She would then turn over and sleep for an hour or two before she would finally wake. She would spend about 15 in the shower, and then would magically dry her hair. She would then put her clothes on and pack her bag. She would then wait for Alice to come but today she pick up her novel and read for about 30 mins before she was disrupted by Alice once more. She would patiently listen to the groaning of Alice, all the way down to the great hall.

She would eat listen tentatively to her, knowing full well that Wednesdays were Alice's worst day, and would sympathise with her when needed. Other then that she would laugh at the few remarks Alice made about Henry and Sophie and then they would make there way back to the common room were usually Angela, would help Alice with her unfinished homework but as today was not like other days homework was not needed to be done, as much to Angela's surprise, Alice had already done it.

They then made the way down to Green House 7. They would walk slowly as Herbology wasn't Angela favourite class but she was good at it never the less. They would there use the double to do prac with dangerous and exotic plants which would usually end in diaster for one or more students, but luckily for today, no such thing happened.

They bell soon rung and Alice and Angela would hurry to the great hall, where they sat in the company of each other and ate at a quick pace. They soon got up and made a slight detour towards there common room, where they left there things and made there way to the oak tree. Angela sat down between Emma and Alice as she saw Marissa slowly making her way.

Caitlin Lewis would usually wake to the sound of Lily's shower. She would wake until she was sure Lily was out and dressed and then she would make her way to take her regular 35 min shower, before she dried her hair and got dressed. She would then help Lily wake up Lucy before following Lily towards the Great hall. She would then sit and chat about new bands that have formed and all things similar before she would start eating at a quick pace. When the Lucy joined them, they would slow there pace and inform her on what she has missed. Then once finished Caitlin would make her way with Lily and Lucy to the common room where they would gather there things and make there way to the first class.

Caitlin would then sit bored for the next 60 before, Lily and James would have an episode, then she would watch them tentatively before it had gotten out of control and stopped. Then they would all sit quietly before the bell broke the silence. They would all hurry out trying to avoid James Potter and his friends, and make a detour to the library where they would part with Lily with Caitlin and Lucy returning to the common room. Caitlin parted with Lucy as she hoped to leave quickly in hoping of avoidance of Potter. Caitlin would walk towards her chair and sat down in front of the fire and laughed as she saw Potter and Black make down to the Great hall.

Once she finished up her little bit of homework and began to make her way slowly towards the great Hall.

Today she stopped as she saw Lucy running as she was walking into the great hall. Caitlin sighed as she walked in only to see the hopeful faces of Sirius and James looking at her. She would look both ways before turning and running towards the Oak tree where she was glad to see they had all assembled before her.

There, the seven would sit for the rest of the lunch talking about the events, of today and the previous days. They chatted about mostly boys and class while some interested themselves with a game of slaps.

The bell soon went and the girls went separate ways. Angela, Alice, Lily and Caitlin all had double Transfiguration, while Lucy was alone in Astronomy. Marissa walked with Emma as they had the same class together first but there second class was different. In which one shared with Lucy. After the first two classes of the arvo, they all went to doubles in the house groups. James and Lily fought again, Lucy and Caitlin were both amused again. Angela and Alice talked Quidditch tactics while Marissa entertained herself listening to the droning voice of Megan while Emma just sat by herself.

The bell left them in the separate common rooms, studying, talking and showering, before dinner. They entered the hall at separate times waving and mentioning important things to each other but other then that, they sat at the own tables, sitting with those they shared breakfast with.

Soon they were all in the dormitories, either talking, reading or sleeping. They all feel asleep waiting and wanting for the next day to come.

Even though each girl is slightly different, there lives were the same. To them routine was routine and they had been this way ever since first year. Alice and Angela had been bound together sense the first day. Lily and Emma met in the library both sharing the love for knowledge. Caitlin, Lucy and Lily befriended each other after endless night talks about there day. Lucy met Angela and Alice as she was just courageous and out to meet new people and Marissa met Caitlin though the fact they both enjoyed listening to the same band in class. So by at least Christmas in first year, endless bonds where made between the girls. They separated for nothing and where often known as sacrosanct by others as they were thought of untouchable in a sense of that nobody or anything would be able to break the bond they all share with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

October was bringing the end of fall

October was bringing the end of fall. The leaves where no longer on tree's but draped around the ground in all autumn colours. Classes began to settle in to routine and life of Hogwarts was once more glamorous with the glow of students. Some students more in tune with what was going on then others, settling in with more ease.

Emma sat in the Great hall, just before lunch, in the acquaintance of Josh Long. They both were completing the homework they had been assigned. It was a huge difference to last year, and even the Ravenclaw's had to put in a little more effect to get everything done to there usual standard.

Emma stopped contemplating the twelve uses of something they were doing in potions. She placed her quill down and sighed deeply. She looked up and saw Josh's brown eyes staring deep into his book. She got lost between his dark skin that worked so well with his shaved short black hair, that looked prickly on his head. Emma was lost in her own imagination so she didn't notice Josh staring into her eyes. She suddenly looked up, blinked and blushed as he didn't look away. His eyes slowly darted just to her left and he stared with a questioning look upon his face.

Emma turned slightly to her left to see Angela and Alice making their way towards her. She smiled as they stood next to her and Angela whispered into her ear, with a slight smile. Then the girls look at one another and smiled as Alice made a small jump of glee before heading back towards the Hufflepuff table to wait for lunch.

Emma turned back around to still see Josh's eye intensely on her, which made her fidget a little. She saw him open his mouth a little but then quickly turn to his book and began reading intensely.

"No. What were you going to say?" Emma said trying not to sound to forceful.

"Well…" he stumbled. " I was going to say, Are your group of friends, the slightest bit affected by the house divisions? I would not have asked, because it seems to me, you have one or more people from each house. Don't you fight?"

Emma sighed with relief; she thought he was going to say something about her that he didn't like.

"Ha, you'll be surprised, if there was one thing that divided us the most it would be Houses. Well as you know, we sleep eat and have classes with our houses, so that leaves very little time for us to get to know anyone out side of our own house, but my group is proof that it happens."

"But... You all seem to be getting on fine." Josh rebutted and Emma just laughed.

"I guess you could say we have a buddy system. We each have one in which we are the most comfortable with, the one that we always get paired with. Angela and Alice, both from Hufflepuff and are inseparable; Lily, Caitlin and Lucy, are always together because they sleep in the same room and I am always with Marissa." At this point let out a little grunt that signalled his dislike for Slytherins.

"It's because we both are the only ones there from our own house, so we share similar experience outside of the group."

"Ok. I'm sure more then half the school is still shocked that Marissa has lasted so long in your group. Though she isn't much of a Slytherin is she?"

"No it's only her pureblood, and the fact she can be very sneaky from time to time." Emma said as she wanted to get off this subject as it was verging onto the point where people might think she was talking bad about Marissa, so she quickly changed the subject to the quidditch trails that are coming up, and discussed who they think should be on the Ravenclaw team.

Emma sat there for at least 30 more minutes discussing the ins and outs of Quidditch. She wasn't a big fan herself but she had more then an acute knowledge of the sport. It wasn't until towards the end of the discussion she realised she had a meeting out by the oak tree with the rest of the group. So she quickly jumped about, mumbled out some sort of an apology to Josh, as he just smiled and then she ran towards the oak tree. She walked out of the Entrance doors and saw the others waiting besides the oak looking rather excited about what was going to be said. She managed to count them as she was running and only got to 5 realising one was missing. She slowly stopped and stood next to them taking in deep breathes as she looked around and noticed Marissa was not there.

"Geez, take long enough Emma!" Angela said as she out her straight light brown hair into a pony tail. Emma admired the light orange streaks that naturally fell through her hair but was interrupted as Alice began to talk.

"Where's Marissa, we can't wait for her much longer."

"If we do I think Lily is going to burst with excitement." Lucy said making Caitlin laugh and Lily just gave Lucy a stern look, as Lucy fidgeted with her blonde hair pretending not to notice and all the girls laughed.

"What did you come here to say?" Alice asked excitedly, "and make it snappy Angela said she would watch my Quidditch trails and there one in 30 minutes"

"And don't forget Henry will be there!" Caitlin taunted as all the other girls laughed as Alice's face turn a light shade of pink.

"Shush, I called this meeting today because…" Lily said feeling rather excited. "As you know James…"

"Merlin's beard you said yes didn't you!" Angela yelled out over everyone as Emma elbowed her in the face effortlessly as Angela only just came up to Emma's shoulder height. All the girls laughed again even Angela who felt a little bit of pain in her cheek.

"So Lily, did you say yes to Potter?" Emma asked.

"No," interrupted Lucy and the girl's faces turned to a frown, "But trust me she wanted to, really bad" making everyone laugh again as everyone's faces once again held smiles.

"Yes, I asked you hear to ask if it would be alright if I went on a date with James on the first Hogsmeade trip with James. I know we usual go together but…"

"No buts Lily" Emma yelled out and Lily looked at her expectantly. "You're going with him whether it is the first or last Hogsmeade Trip." At this Lily's jumped and hugged everyone of her friends except Marissa as she wasn't there, which some might have thought that lucky as she didn't have to sit thought 10 minutes of not being able to breathe through Lily bear like hug.

Suddenly Alice got up and screamed. All the girls looked at her wondering what had caused her a fright, and laughed as she began to panic,

"Angela lets go. Trails start in 5 minutes." She yelled as Angela fumbled her way to her feet and ran after Alice, but suddenly stopped and hugged Lily.

"Good luck with James." She said as she quickly turned around and followed Alice as quick as she could.

She ran for awhile before Alice came into sight. She was waiting at the entrance to the Quidditch stadium yelling at Angela to come forth. Angela finally reached her, and fell to the ground out of breathe, but Alice picked her up before she even hit the ground and pushed her towards the group of people trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Alice separated from Angela as she joined the rest of her team that were remaining on to play. Henry gave her a warm smile as she made her way next to him. She looked around to see 3 others standing around her. She watched as Henry began to write down notes.

"Ok. I'm Henry Gibson, Captain of the team. So I see you are all here to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but the older you are the more chance you have for getting on the team as everyone should get a go, but if you are that talented that you deserve a spot, it will be yours." Everyone around him already knew this was the way Hufflepuff picked people. So it would be fair.

"First I'm sure you al know them but I shall introduce them anyway. First of all we have our Chasers, Alice Wright and me. Then our lovely Beater Jacob Langley and last but not least our Seeker, Sophie Peck. If you know your positions then you will have realised we have a space for a Chaser, a Keeper and a Beater. So if you could please separate into those three groups and Al could you please take the chasers" Alice nodded trying not to blush as she heard him mention his nick name for her.

"Jake, could you please take the Beaters. And Sophie and I will take the Keepers."

Everyone began to move, and Angela was stuck not knowing who to watch, she really wanted to watch Alice but she was to busy blushing at when Henry looked at her and she didn't take to must interest in Keepers so she followed Jake to watch him pick out the Beater.

"Hey! Angie… could you please hold this bat while I give the other one out to the first Beater."

"Never call me Angie." She snapped as Jacob just laughed and threw the bat to her. She had to jump to catch as she was shorter then he thought.

"Nice catch, Angie!" he said with a slight smirk on his face as Angela just gave him a massive death stare but then her disapproving look turned into a smile.

"Thanks, Jakey wakey!" she yelled back in a baby voice and he just laughed as he turn around and began talking to the 8 students who were trying out for the position of Beater, and to Jacobs surprise none of them were girls, usually he had one or two girls, but they never made it in.

"Ok, so first I am going to test your flying skills," Jake said looking around to check they all had brooms. "Ok, you first four fly around the pitch weaving in and out of the hoop poles twice. While the rest just wait."

The first four people got up and mounted their brooms. They seemed to be friends from 4th year. They all got on there brooms and did the first lap very well but as they came around to start the second Jacob yelled speed up. So they speed up and one of them forgot to weave around the poles and another forgot to move out of the way and collided head first with one and fell to the group. The next group flew around and flew really slow, so when he said speed up they would be able to go normal speed, but Jacob just told them to stop after the first lap.

"Leave. We told you we will not accept half done jobs. As well as the one who forgot to weave. This was a warm up task and you all did it poorly, please leave and thank you for trying out for the Hufflepuff team, and please do not try out next year." All of them that were told to leave got up and huffed away. None of them disappointed but mad.

Angela sent a warm smile Jake's way and he only half heartily sent one back. It was obvious he was mad but he pulled his attention back to the two people left. They were both in 4th yr and rather skinny and both not the build for a beater.

"Ok the next thing I was going to do is play a game but it needs three people to play and I cannot play otherwise I can not judge."

"What about her, she could play!" one of the boys pointed to Angela and she just looked at him confused as she didn't hear what was said.

"Angie pangie!" Jacob yelled out and Angela scolded back walked up to him anyway. "You're going to play this game with us." He said as a horrid look appeared on her face.

"Don't worry I have protective gear for you all" he said throwing three things that looked like padded skirts that protect the muscles and upper body. Angela just looked at it and was still not sure.

"Come on Angela! It's just a game!" Jacob said as the two boys already put them on.

"Where am I supposed to get changed?" she said realising she couldn't take her shirt off in front of everyone.

"Umm... Over there" he said pointing about 100 metres away to a place that was inclosed. So Angela quickly ran over and tried to place it on, but it was too small. So she quickly ran back to Jacob as the boys were sitting down clearly waiting for her.

"Why didn't you put it on?" Jacob said to her looking puzzled.

"It errs… didn't fit properly!" she said going a slight shade of red.

"WHAT! But that's the one I wear. How could it not fit you?" Angela face went red as he yelled at her.

"Because I have a bigger chest area then you do. I would be worried if it didn't fit you, fatty!" she yelled back and the two boys fell over laughing as Jakes face went bright red.

"Oh. Well we don't have any Beater protection things for girls, I'm sorry Angie!"

"Well then there is no way I am playing!" She said and stormed off.

"Wait Angie!" he yelled as Angela gave him the death stare for calling her that, "Angela!" he said and she stopped and waited for him to plead his case. She watched as he said something to her but she couldn't hear so he moved closer and whispered it in her ear. The two boys were looking at them wondering what was going on and then Angela smiled and walked back to the boys.

"If I get injured…" she began

"I'll be kicked off the team for not making you wear protective gear!" he said with a reassuring smile. So the two boys and her picked up a bat and flew about one story of the ground. One of the boys began to shake, as he was not used to being stationary in the air.

"Ok so you all have your bats." He said as they all gave a weary smile. "Good, now I'm going to realise a bludger, now it will not zoom off but I want you to spread out a little bit more and pass it one another alright."

So Jacob threw as small round ball into the air. It was the size of a normal bludger but it didn't look as scary as normal ones until it suddenly zoom off toward the first boy who was shakey in the air. He squealed and flew out of the way. So the bludger then changed direction and flew towards the second boy would was now shaking intensely and he too moved out of the way. Angela then went pale. Well paler then she already naturally was. The bludger was zooming towards her and she too let out a scream and closed her eyes as she hit it away with the bat. She slowly opened her eyes realising she must of hit it as it hadn't made impact with her first and she hadn't moved. She looked to the two boys who where both looking at her in amazement, she laughed maybe she had screamed really loud. Then she looked around to see everyone on the pitch looking at her.

"Wow. Maybe I screamed really, really loud." She thought but as she looked to Jacob his mouth was wide open. His face then turned to a huge smile.

"Way to go Angie!" he yelled. "Where did you learn that!" but Angela just looked at him not understanding what he was on about. Then she saw him point to the other end of the pitch and she slowly turned her head. She saw on of the stands at the very other end of the pitch was a stand with a massive hole in it. Angela just looked at then realise it was her who had done that and fell backwards off her broom.

She screamed then felt herself touch the ground. She looked up and Alice was making her way towards her. Jacob was looking worried and the two boys were now where to be seen.

"Angie, are you alright!" said Jacob as he offered him her hand but she refused and got up easily by herself.

"Angie?" Alice smirked looking towards Jacob.

"I fine, I didn't fall from very high."

"Are you kidding, I never fallen from that high before," Alice said. It may have been true but Alice barely ever falls from her broom in a match.

Angela just stared at the both of them like the must be crazy. Alice just laughed as Jacob thought there was something severely wrong with her.

"Don't worry Jacob. That's what happens when you play muggle sport since your 5 and grow up with two much strong brothers!" Alice laughed and Jacob let out a small sigh of relief. Alice looked over her shoulder and realised the remaining Chasers were looking at her. She checked her watch; realising it was 30 minutes until they had to be back so they could shower and go to dinner and the finalised team would have to be talked about. So Alice quickly sped to her chasers and started to mark the remaining 10 harder.

Angela began to walk towards her stuff to watch Alice as the two boys were still now where to be seen.

"Where are you going Angela?" Jacob called to her.

"I am going to watch Alice."

"Can you please just do something for me!" he said with a super sweet voice. "I'll reward you with Sherbet Lemons if you do well." This brought a smile on Angela's face. Sherbet Lemons were her favourite lollies and were hard to get. So Angela ran over to Jacob determined to win her lollies.

"Ok, take this." Jake said passing her the bat, "I'm going to throw this ball, that doesn't fly or move, just a normal ball, and I want to you to hit is back to me. That's all!" he said as he showed her the ball. She picked it up and felt it was about the same weight as a normal bludger, and threw it to him so he could throw it her. She put the bat behind her so when the ball came she could hit it easily. He threw the ball and to his surprise but not to hers she returned it to him perfectly and with a bit of power. After about the 50th time Angela began to hit it harder and harder. She felt like she was just playing a Muggle game she had played when she was young but she couldn't remember its name.

Soon Jacob stopped and he had an immense smile on his face and promised Angela she would get her Lollies and quickly ran off towards Henry. Angela just looked at him as if he was nuts and made her way to Alice who was waiting by the door. They walked up towards the common room together and bother took showers. They emerged 30 minutes later with there hair washed and thoroughly clean. Angela was ready for dinner before Alice, because she didn't need to apply any makeup so she sat on her bed and waited.

Days pasted before Alice mentioned anything of Jacob Langley. She too had noticed that he would always say hello to Angela in the hallways and was very nice to her. She has also noticed that he called her Angie or Angie Pangie, which she thought was a bit odd.

"So, What did you think of Jacob Langley?" Alice said trying to get a reaction out of Angela.

'He was alright, a bit funny in the head though. Rather nice to." Angela said as Alice made her way out of the Bathroom. Alice smiled at her and they both made there way out of the dorms and into the common room to go to dinner, which they were 10 minutes late to.

"Wait Angela, I want to see who else got on the team." She said as she made her way to the notice board which had the list already posted up. Alice looked at it and smiled and suggested Angela took a look at it too. So Angela stood on her tippee toes so she could see over everybody head. She read the list slowly.

_Captain and Head Chaser: Henry Gibson, 2__nd__ Chaser: Alice Wright and 3__rd__ Chaser: Pat Read. _

"Cool Pat in 5th year made the team, that's excellent." Angela said but Alice gave her a stare that said _I know I picked him_ and _keep reading_ so Angela did just that.

_Head Beater: Jacob Langley, 2__nd__ Beater: Angela Miller_

"What! Did I read that right?" She said to Alice.

"Yes I surprised you didn't guess, I'm surprised I didn't guess. You were excellent at trails."

"I AM GOING TO KILL JACOB!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room and Alice ran after her.

Angela stormed through the halls and walked into the great hall as everyone turned to see Angela mad. They had expected to see Lily but it didn't give them a great shock to see it was one of her friends.

Angela searched the Hufflepuff table to see Jacob sitting in the middle talking to Sophie and Henry. Sophie looked at saw Angela first and smirked and then laughed as she saw Alice puffing. The Henry saw Angela as she made her way to Jacob. Henry face went white but not as white as Jacob's went when he first saw her.

"Oh Jakey Wakey!" she screamed through out the hall so everybody was looking. Jacob jumped out of pure fright and then turned around and saw her.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled at him and everyone in the hall were laughing at the unusual entertainment.

"Well come on Angie you were an excellent beater. Not even I was that good at my first try!" he said after recovering from her yelling, but his comment just made her face go redder if that was even possible. Jacob saw she was about to exploded again but he had been prepared.

"Wait Angie I brought you some presents." He said thrusting one under her nose.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PRESENT!" She yelled

"Presents, plural and plus I promised you the first one!" he said with a smile.

She took the small yellow bag out of his palm and opened it. She looked inside and it was filled with every sort of lolly you could think of.

"I magically expanded it, so it is huge and I asked Alice what Lollies you like so there are no sour ones, except those muggle sour worms you love as well as over one hundred sherbet lemons." But she closed the bag and put it one the table and turned around.

"ALICE YOU KNEW!"

"I got you more present," Jacob said pushing a rectangular box in her hands. Angela began to open it as Alice gave Jacob a huge thank you look.

Angela opened the box and she didn't need explaining on what was inside this one. She saw every colour of the rainbow in ribbons and ones that changed colours, ones that changes colour due to how you feel and even ones that have moving objects on them.

"Alice told me you liked ribbons." Jacob said pleased she was smiling and not yelling at him.

"I'm still not joining the team though!" she said feeling slightly bad after he had just given her all these presents.

"I still have one more to give you." He said pointing to the parcel on the chair. Angela sat down next to him and picked the parcel up. She slowly opened it up and saw a Beater protective gear. It was made out of dragon hide and had padding on the shoulders and over the breast plate. They looked a bit different from the ones she saw at the pitch.

"It's designed for girls, bigger girls to be exact. He said as he made a motion that suggested she had rather big breast. Everybody at the table laughed as he went quite red. "There's something underneath." He pointed to the protective gear.

She picked the up protective gear up and placed it to her left to see Yellow and Black Quidditch clothes. She picked them up to see that on the back in black letters it read "Angie Pangie" and at this Angela just laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky, nobody gets new Quidditch robes, and nobody else gets to keep theirs." Sophie said with a huge smile and Angela began to cry. Nobody had ever done something so nice for her before.

"So I take it you are agreeing to join!" Henry said as Angela just nodded as she couldn't make anything come out of her mouth.

"I have a present for you too then Angela!" he said passing her a piece of paper that read trainings are on Thursday afternoon and Tuesday mornings alone with Jacob.

At this every body laughed.

They all sat there and had lunch and Angela, put out of her mind that she was bad at sport and Quidditch would be no different, for the moment she was just having fun eating dinner with friends, that didn't happen very often as each friend sat at a different table.

"So who got the keeper position, I only made it down to my name!" Angela said.

"Oh how vain of you" Jacob said as everyone laughed along. "Gracie Pierce of

5th year."

"Who?" Angela said as everybody laughed.

"The black haired girl over there." Jacob said pointing to Gracie. Angela looked over to see Gracie talking to her friends. Near the door, suddenly Lily, Caitlin and Lucy looked towards them and Alice gave them a questioning look, and Lucy gave a thumps up. Angela suddenly looked to Potter who walked in happily with Sirius and Remus. Alice and Angela realised that Lily was going on a date with James in about a week!


	3. Chapter 3

Around 4 days had past since Angela agreed to be in the Quidditch team

Around 4 days had past since Angela agreed to be in the Quidditch team. It was now Thursday and her first team training was about to start. She stood by the great hall sitting nervously as she ate her dinner. She sat next to Alice who seemed to be too excited about training to notice any different in Angela. It wasn't until Jacob mentioned something to Angela that Alice thought of it from Angela's perspective.

Jacob smiled as he made his way next to Angela to comfort her. It was clear to him that she was very shaken about the first training session. He started to talk to her but all she managed was small talk. He looked from Angela to Alice to see she was nervous too, as she looked towards the Entrance. Jacob laughed quietly as he saw Henry making his way to where the sat. Jacob quickly jumped up and pulled Angela to her feet.

"I've got something to… show you!" he said stumbling out the sentence, but Angela just gave him a confused look.

"Come on Angie!" he said trying to tell her to leave Alice and Henry alone, but she missed the cue and Henry was already sitting down.

"Hey guys." He said and then looked to Alice, "Hey Al!" This made Alice blush and Angela figured out what Jacob was on about.

"Oh I get it." Angela said as Jacob just laughed at her comment. "Let's go Jakey" she said with a sweet smile and took his hand and pulled him out of the hall. Henry just smiled as Alice laughed noticing how obvious that was.

"So Al. Looking forward to our first train sesh?" Henry said with a smile and Alice just laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It's all I've been thinking about in the last week!"

"Well, I changed what we would normal do for Angie's benefit." Henry said using Jacobs nick name for Angela.

"Don't let Angela here you call here that. I think only Jacob can get away with it!"

"Well tell Angela, that there's no need to worry. We won't even be touching our brooms tonight!" Henry said and laughed at the sad face Alice made.

"Will do captain" she said give him an army salute. He just laughed and got up slowly.

"Bye Al!" he said as he looked back and then began to walk out of the great hall.

Alice just sat there and watched as he walked away. She smiled to herself. Thinking, maybe she stood a chance, just maybe. Alice; bored, got up and made her way to the library. She was in search of Lily, whom she wanted to have a chat with. Since she had 30 more minutes before she would have to be at the pitch for training. She walked in to see Lily sitting by on of the tables, with at least three books out and a piece of paper. She was clearly studying for something hard that nobody in there right mind would take.

Marissa eyed the other tables enviously. She saw each one of them full with people talking, with no hint of embarrassment or awkwardness. Something that Marissa envied them most, something she had only felt once, with her Caitlin before the came to Hogwarts, but she was sorted into Slytherin and Cait, Gryffindor. She soon found out that is despised upon to have acquittances from any other house. She may have tried to stay with the group and she felt that everyone thinks she fits in, but she knows the only person who doesn't is herself.

Looking up from her food, she glanced around. No one she knew could be seen, only those in the grades below. She slowly got to her feet, but the pin and needles she felt in her feet only paused her for a bit. She made her way towards the door, leaving her dinner untouched.

She subconsciously decided to make her way to the common room, but once she arrived she realised it was not where she wanted to be. She paused and looked around to the room, sighing as nobody she wanted to talk to could be seen. So she quickly turned around and walked out the door.

The stone floor was proving to be hard on her feet as she had missed dinner by now. Felt her knees giving way to the gravity on her shoulders. She brushed her knees as she pulled herself up from the ground slowly. Suddenly and arm reached out and held her steady as her knees weren't all that faithful. She looked out to see Jackson holding her up. She quickly pulled her arm away, and continued on walking down the hall way. She didn't even know why she was being so mean today but she just felt like she needed to be on her own. She was descending the stair onto the third floor when he caught up with.

"Marissa." He yelled putting his hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off and continued walking. Jackson just looked at her and smiled when she turned around and looked at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood." She said placing a smile on his face.

'Neither am I!" he said with a small laugh. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at al!" Marissa scoffed, but didn't slow down she just kept walking.

They continued down the corridor in silence as neither of them had anything to say. Marissa felt that Jackson kept trying to say something but every time he did nerves over rid his system and made him stop. Marissa just laughed to herself wondering how long it would take Jackson to spit it out but when she looked at his he had stopped three metres ago. She just looked at him from the distance. Jackson made his way to her side.

"Oh come on Jackson. Just spit it out!" she said facing him with a bit of anger in her words.

"Well…well…umm…"

"Well… well. What?"

"Oh fuck it" he said smirking a bit and Marissa gave him a confused look, but he just pushed her back up against a door.

"Oh Merlin you better kiss me now, cause I haven't got the guts to go first!" she said smirking with his face just inches away from hers. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. She looked at his as he smiled. So she just smiled back.

"Hey Li!" she said as she sat down besides her. Lily just gave her a little nod and a grunt as a reply. Alice just looked at her and sighed. It seemed she would have to search somewhere else for somebody to keep her company.

Lily watched as Alice left her company. She felt quite mean but really had to study for this on coming test in Potions advanced. If she had any chance of beating everyone, she would have to put in a little more time and there was an up side too. If she studied, she wouldn't be in the presence of James. As much as she liked him, he could be a little hard to handle. Remus was now her idol. She had no idea how she put up with him.

Lily looked up as she could hear the voice of Lucy, making her way towards her. She looked in the direction of her and waited but was shocked as Sirius appeared first.

"Hey Lilykins!" he said after he spotted her and sat next to her. Lily just looked up at him.

"What, can't I just be nice to you!" he said trying to look shocked that she thought he wanted something but she didn't answer she just looked in his direction.

"Fine, Lucy made me come." Lily looked up as she heard Lucy tumble out from behind some books and Lily laughed.

"Ha. I knew it. Am I not, always right, Sirius?" Lucy said trying to give Sirius a stern look but it didn't work, she just managed to look stupider then she already was, but she too joined in with the laughing as Sirius fell of his chair. Lucy took this chance to take the sit he was in. When Sirius finally managed to get up he just looked at the spot in which Lucy sat, but she just looked at him with a sweet smile.

"You know!" Lily said first breaking the silence. "You too deserve each other! I don't know how you can stand it!" Both Sirius and Lucy suddenly looked at Lily the exact same look on there faces. Hurt. Lily just laughed.

"Clearly Sirius, It would appear we are not wanted in Lily's presence!" Lucy said in a very rich English accent, to sound snobby.

"It would appear so!" he said turning around.

"It would appear your right!" Lily said shaking her head and returning to her studies.

"Let's go Sirius!" Lucy yelled as she stood on a chair and jumped on Sirius' back for a piggy back ride.

"Onwards my steed!" she yelled as Sirius ran off through the library. Lily just looked at them thinking about how much the deserve each other. They're both about as mad as each other.

Angela by now would have caught up with Alice, but she was no where to be seen. Angela had made Jacob follow her everywhere in search of Alice. They looked through corridors and secret compartments in the school, to class rooms and the common room. The last place they looked was the library where they found Lucy on horse back, the horse being Sirius. The even walked pasted Henry who was on his lonesome. It was odd.

So instead Angela decided to entertain herself in a way that always cheered her up. She would start couple stalking. All it is was to find a secluded cupboard and quickly open the door and scared the people in side to death.

Angela decided she would start first. She found her favourite cupboard that always proved faithful on the third floor. She stuck up to it and could see the shadows of two people under the door. She slowly made her way up to the handle and pushed it down. She quickly flung the door open with a massive creek and was about to yell "Yar" until she recognised the couple inside.

"Marissa!" she said dumbfounded and looking back to Jacob for reassurance.

"Ang… Angela!" Marissa spat out and then ran out of the place with her shirt undone and her bra strap broken. Angela just stood there. It was so unlike anyone to do anything in the group with out warning the others. It's not like it's hard to bring things up in the group. Only a couple of days ago Lily said she was going to date James and for that Marissa was absent too.

Angela just stood there as Jacob rubbed her back to make her feel better. She couldn't say it wasn't working because it was. Very slowly she was recovering from the shock.

"Uh, Angie, we better get to practice!" he said as she made no sign of moving. Angela made no verbal response to Jacob but a slight nod, so he just led her out towards the Quidditch pitch.

Alice quickly run around the room searching the Dorm room and grabbed hers and Angela's thick jumps. If Henry was telling the truth, then they would be sitting on the pitch near the ground tonight, and it would be very cold. She flew down the stairs, jumping the last two to gather more speed and ran out the room once remembering Henry said he would wait outside for her.

She ran to the door and stopped. Took I a deep breathe then slowly open the door as Henry smiled. She returned the smile as he held out his arm.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall!" she said gleefully as she put her arm around his and let him guide her to the pitch.

He slowly pulled his arm free as he greeted everyone else as they waited at the entry to the pitch. He slowly clicked the key in and pushed the door open, making his way through before everyone trooped through. They all stood around him waiting for him to give them instructions or even a slight clue on what they would be doing, since he had instructed them to come without there brooms. It was a first for everyone.

"What are we doing tonight, Henry?" Sophie asked in a Scottish accent.

"Angela and Jacob are just making there way now." said Henry pointing over to Angela and Jacob in the near distance. "I think you can wait til they get here before you find out."

"You suck Henry!" Gracie yelled as she stuck out her tongue and everybody laughed.

"Why in Merlins Beard would I want to go down stairs into the common room at 9.30 at night when I know its only inhabitance is Sirius and Remus?" Lily said trying to put forward a very good argument to Lucy.

"James is there too!" she said with a slight smile. "And plus, would you rather spend the rest of the night alone in the Dorm?"

"Yes I think I would?" she said turn over the next page of her book, but Lucy just gave her puppy dog eyes. "Why can't you get Caitlin to do it?"

"She isn't here." She said trying the puppy dog eyes again. "Actually, I haven't seen her since dinner. Please!"

"Oh. Caitlin owes me one!" she thought as she got up and Lucy gave a little shout of joy.

Lily slowly looked at her hair, which she put in a perfect pony tail before going down. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look too exposed in her pyjama's but in the end she decided she didn't want to get changed and that the boys would just have to put up with her muggle flying pig pyjamas.

She made her way to the door, bypassing Lucy and began descending the stairs. She looked around the room, noticing three boys sat away from her, faced towards the fire, and from the looks of it they were in the pyjamas too. Lily smiled at the thought of James and what he wears to bed, but found herself disgusted at the thought. She may like James but old habits are hard to kick, but she was getting there slowly.

Lily was about half way down the stairs when Lucy hit her. Lucy had tripped from thinking too much and flew down the stairs and caught Lily on her way. They both flew down the stairs at an expediential speed making a loud 'thump' when they reached the ground. The very, very hard ground. Which caused the three boys to turn around to see the perpetrator of the sound. Lucy was the first to recover and got up and walked over to where Sirius and Remus sat, while Lily struggled to get up.

'Nice work Lucy!" Sirius said giving Lucy a high five and laughing while Remus gave them a disapproving look.

"Nice pyjamas Lil!" James said with a huge smirk on his face. Lily just sat there giving James the biggest death stare she could manage. She founded it harder to do now that she harboured feelings for James.

"Yes I'm coming to help you up!" he added quickly to make sure she didn't get mad anymore. "I really do love the pyjamas though. I don't get the thing about flying pigs though. In what world do pigs fly? Not in the wizarding world or muggle world. I think!" he said as Lily was now standing next to him brushing the dirt of her.

"So what have you been up to Lily?" Remus asked from behind his book as he registered that Lily had sat down next to him and James was lingering beside.

"Not much, except I've got that date with James this Saturday. It's only in two days!" she said as both Remus and her looked towards James expecting to say something, but he only stood there staring at her with a twisted smirk on his face. Remus raised his eyebrows as he saw the same expression on Sirius face too.

"Err Lily…"Lucy said playing with her neck and up arm, trying to imply her strap of her top had fallen and was showing at little more of Lily's boob then she probably wanted. Lily blushed furiously when she realised, which was followed by a laugh from Sirius and an eye roll from Remus. Lily let out a frustrated yell and stood up to storm away but James put his hands on her shoulders to push her back down.

"Calm down Lily, Sirius is just joking. I didn't see anything and I'll be dammed if Sirius sees your boobs before I do. Right Sirius!" James said trying to reassure Lily as he gave Sirius a death stare that would have tripled Lily's in a contest, but Sirius just gulped which cause Lucy to laugh.

Sirius looked from Lily to James, who both looked furious deciding which one was a bigger threat and who he should run from first. Sirius being very indecisive decided the best bet was just to run from the both of them. He quickly jumped out and sprinted to the stairs that lead to the boy's common room, but James was too quick and beat him to it. James stood in front of the stair way as Sirius panicked and made a sprint the common room door but again James was too fast and before he could say Dumbledore, James had already tackled Sirius and pinned him to the ground. Lily laughed as she saw the look on Sirius face as he squirmed.

"That's better, thanks James!" Lily said turning back around towards the fire.

"So… So you're not going to hurt me." Sirius said quivering.

"Not today my friend, as it seems." James said looking towards Lily and the back to Sirius and let out a laugh and then joined Lily Next to the fire.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Alice asked Angela as Angela was leaning heavily on her.

"Nothing wr, wrong." Angela just managed to get out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to tell me, that after 3 hours of playing muggle sports on our feet, where you lost focus and managed to get hit by Jacob, me and most recently and the worst collision, Sophie?" Angela let out a deep sigh as she felt the pains in her ankle. Sophie had hit her so hard, that Angela had fallen over on her ankle and if she hadn't broken it before would have thought her ankle was broken, and sent Sophie flying into the ground where she was knock unconscious.

"Do you think Sophie will be alright?" she asked Jacob who was holding the door to the entrance hall open for them as everyone walked in.

"Trust me, I'm sure she will be fine!" he said as he quickly closed the door and stood next to Henry who was carrying Sophie.

"Here let me take her, I slacked off a bit tonight, you're much more tired then I am Henry. I'll carry her to the Hospital wing." He said even though everyone there knew that Jacob had put the most effort in and was probably the most tired, but Henry felt like he was about to drop dead so he couldn't really refuse. So he handed Sophie to Jacob and muttered a small thanks before heading to the common room after Pat and Gracie.

"You'll be alright though Angie?" he said with a sympathetic look towards her, but she smile weekly trying to hide the pain her swollen ankle was causing her.

"Yer I'll be fine by morning, trust me!" she said as he gave he an _"are you sure" _lookand she just nodded so he left Angela and Alice to them selves out side the Hufflepuff common room door. Alice pushed the door open with a lot of difficulty as she was taking on nearly all of Angela's weight, and she too was quite tired.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind besides Marissa?" Alice said in a firm voice that sounded a tad harsh to Angela but she just ignored it anyway.

"Nothing's wro..." She said but stopped as Alice slipped from underneath her and just looked at her as she winced in pain, but Angela still had hold of her hand. Angela just smiled.

"A little help, please?" she asked but Alice just shook her head and sighed.

"Nar I'm so tired I'm going to bed." Alice said swivelled around quickly cause Angela to be thrown off and put pressure on her swollen ankle so Angela gasped in pain and was ready to hit the floor at any second.

"Hey there." A soft male voice said from behind her. "Better watch where you're going!" he said with a smirk and she gave a weak smile back to the boy that was holding her up.

"How did you do that to yourself anyway?" he said pointing to her foot.

"Quidditch practice!" she said gasping from pain again as she tried to walk on it.

"Just hold it. You can possible think of walking on it!" he said smirking, "If you're on the quidditch team you must be, let me guess, about 6th yr. oh I've seen you with Langley so you must be Miller, Right?"

"Right! And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Oliver Williams and that over there is my little sister Hannah." He said pointing to the girl who was standing next to him, that looked like she was in third year.

"So, you know Jacob?" she asked trying not to sound to forceful.

"Know him, he practically hates me, no offence I mean you must be friends the way he looks at you! He and I share a dormitory" he said blankly but Angela just gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh you must be tired, I'll let Hannah take you to your dorm, because clearly I can't go down your tunnel." he said with a smile handing Angela over to Hannah who was stronger then she looks. Angela felt a bit bad, because she was sure she was pulling on Hannah's long brown hair but Hannah never let her notice she was in pain.

"You'll be fine though?" he asked just like Jacob had. So she answered him the same way.

"Trust me. I'll be fine by morning!" she said as she waved goodbye and Hannah helped her through her tunnel and to her dorm room. Angela opened the door while Hannah helped her through and sat her one her bed. Angela winced in pain as Hannah let go of her.

"Thanks Hannah. I'll see ya 'round?" she said being very thankful, because she had no idea of how she would have made it through to her bed with out her.

"Yer will do!" she said with a smile and then walked out of the room and closed the door before she went.

Angela laid down in her bed and wasn't bothered enough to get changed. It would have just been too hard. She slowly got under the covers as it was a very difficult journey. She lay there breathing deeply trying to wait for the pain to pass from her ankle. She soon grew immune to the pain and fell to sleep in a couple of hours, with a bit of help from the dreamless sleep potion she had stashed under her bed.

The light blew through the windows as Angela lay in bed. She opened her eyes just enough to see Alice opening every curtain and window in the room. Angela felt the cool winter breeze on her face and moved to close the windows Alice left open so inconsiderately but the pain from her ankle brought back the memories from last night.

"It's not better!" was all Angela managed to grumble before she fell back to sleep, with light or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew hastily against the window of the Library as the branches made screeching noises against the glass and sounds of

The wind blew hastily against the window of the Library as the branches made screeching noises against the glass and sounds of birds were scarce as winter didn't seem to agree with them. Cait shuddered as the wind blew briskly through the cracks of the walls and on to her neck, though even though it was covered by a scarf, the effect of the wind was still the same. It was early morning and Cait felt as if she was very out of place in the library. She got constant stares from those who were always in the library in the morning. Cait realised there were many reasons it would be odd for anyone to think of her in the library at this time in the morning. Number one, was that she was up before her first lesson, which only happened once in a blue moon and number two was that she was in the library but her own free will, actually entertained, which was even more bizarre then the last reason. If only her mother could see her now. It was a very odd occurrence but Caitlin just ignored the thoughts of what everyone else would think when she arrived at breakfast. Even attending breakfast on time, all dressed and ready for her was odd.

She slowly flicked threw the pages of Witch weekly. She knew it was a tad lame. The gossip was usually false, but it was quite humorous but on this particular morning Cait got more then just laughs out of it. She turned over the page causally and scanned the page. Nothing interesting, she conjured and turned over to the next page. Suddenly her heart stopped beating. She jumped up and nearly squealed but stopped herself with her hand remembering it was a library. She quickly ripped the magazine page, which cause her to get concerning looks from the students who surrounded her and ran out of the library heading for the Main hall. She slid around the corner, quickly knocking over a boy as she passed.

'Sorry!" she yelled and continued running to the great hall. She turned the corners not as sharply and managed to make her way to the great hall which out any other injuries. She quickly pushed through the mass of students making the way to breakfast and made her way up to Lily who was clearly one of the first people in the hall. She was at the Gryffindor table next to James, involved in a conversation, but that didn't bother Caitlin she just interrupted them as the news was way more exciting as what ever they would have to say. She was sure of it,

"Oh Merlin Lily. Guess what? This is the best day of my life." Caitlin yelled in Lily's ear even know they were standing right next to each other. Caitlin was too excited to control her emotions.

'Oh Cait we are just hear. What happened?" Lily said quite concerned for her friend's sanity, even though this wasn't the first time Caitlin had come running through to the great hall. Even though it was odd for her to be up at this time.

"There is a competition, just a draw and the first prize is a live performance of the Hobgoblins, which means Stubby could be right here! In our school!" Cait was really over the moon. Lily looked to James who was beside her. She had now idea who they were. How would she. She had muggle parents and a sister who never spoke to her and there was the fact that Lily never listened to Music in the wizarding world.

"Your kidding Lily," James laughed at her. "You don't know who the Hobgoblins are?" Caitlin's face flew to shock. Was this girl ignorant? Caitlin had spoken about this Band since she was a 3rd year. It was her absolute favourite.

"The Hobgoblins are a band, the lead singer is Stubby Boardman and he is mine!" Caitlin said with authority. Lily nodded remembering the endless conversations about this guy and decided to stop the conversation now before she decided to go into more detail. So she began talking about Cait's plans for the weekend as Sirius made his way to the table.

Alice sat happily at the Hufflepuff table, picking slowly at her breakfast. She was accompanied by Henry and Pat who were talking happily about Quidditch tactics. For her it was an awesome start to the day. A day which Alice hoped would be over faster then a blink of an eye as tomorrow was the weekend. Which also meant it was the first hogsmeade trip, which was something to get excited for.! Alice began to drift off, thinking of other things like what she was going to purchase in Hogsmeade, How many lollies was she going to buy, was she going to buy anything or just continue stealing from Angela's stash she got off Jacob, as Henry began to drone on about something about quidditch related to the keeper which was clearly not her.

"So what do you think about that Al?" Henry asked and Pat turned to see her reply. Alice blushed as she wasn't listening still considering the alternate possibilities of Hogsmeade.

"Sorry, can you repeat it, I was err… day dreaming." Alice said quite embarrassed for herself as Henry laughed and restarted what he was saying. This time Alice was listening. She really was but at the same time she was looking at Jacob who was happily sitting next to Pat talking to a Girl in his year animatedly. This was the first time in a while Jacob hadn't spent the morning with the team. Usually they spent lunch apart, but Breakfast was always together.

"Did you get it this time Alice?" Henry asked with a smirk on his face as he was positive Alice was not listening. How could she went her eyes where so focused on Jacob.

"Uh, yer, Good plan!" she said Hoping that it was a good response as she really had not idea. She meant to listen she just got distracted once again. She shuffled across slightly as someone she didn't know came and sat next to her. She looked over to see who it was and registered that she didn't know him so he wouldn't talk to her. So it was quite odd when he directed a question at her.

"Alice, right?" The boy next to her said. Alice looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Have you seen Angela?" Alice looked to Pat who was very confused. Alice slowly shook her head noticing that Jacobs's full attention was on the boy next to her. Alice looked really confused as she was.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks anyway!" he said and got up and left. Jacob frowned. He looked around the room and realised that Oliver was right. Angela was not in the room. Maybe she hadn't recovered from last nights training, but then why hadn't Alice said anything.

"What did he want?" Jacob asked even know he had heard the whole conversation well, but he wanted to hear what Alice said about it. Maybe she knew where Angela was so he could go and check on her.

"Just wanted to know where Angela was." Henry answered as Alice still looked really confused. She was actually quite mad that the conversation she had with the boy was about Angela. Did nobody care about her anymore? Henry always sent complements Angela's way but none to her and Jacob was always looking out for her. Even when she had no one, some boy came up and saved her. Alice was becoming quite jealous. To her Angela had everything. Even when Alice got in the quidditch team Angela never seemed to mind. She was never jealous of her and that she what she craved for. She wanted Angela to be jealous of her life. Not that she would let anyone know.

"Who was he?" she asked calming, trying to look as confused as possible. She looked to Henry who smirked, so it was clear that she was doing it right.

"That was Oliver Williams' Jacob snared.

"He shares a dorm, with us." Henry cut in. Knowing full well the relationship Oliver and Jacob share was not a pretty one.

"Where is Angie?" Jacob said with a rather impatent tone in his voice.

"Probably still in bed, the lazy git!" Alice smirk, but then the smile quickly fell from her face as she saw the expression on Jacob's face, and it was not a particularly nice one.

Jacob quickly got up and excused himself from the table. He walked slowly to the doors of the Main Hall trying not to look as if he was in such a rush. He was more furious with Alice for being so inconsiderate. It was unlike Angela to not be out of bed before Alice. Jacob was usually the one she would whinge to about how long it took Alice to apply all of her make up and that usually occurred every morning.

Jacob made his way to the Common Room, and quickly searched the room for Angela. He couldn't spot her anywhere and there was always the possibility that she was in her dorm. What would he do then? He knew he couldn't go in there and he couldn't see anyone from his year that was female to go check for him. So he began to ask around if anyone had seen her. The general answer was no, but a few said that she was taken to the hospital wing this morning.

Jacob began to panic. It was his entire fault that she was injured. Well not really but he felt like it was. He made his way out the door of the Hufflepuff common room, pushing through the people who were coming back to get there things for the first class. He quickly ran back in and grabbed his bag realising he wouldn't have enough time to go to the hospital wing and then go back to get his things for Advanced Potions, which he had a double first thing this morning.

He made his way to the second floor which the hospital wing was found. He began to slow down as the door was in sight. He had run the whole way up there, and on a frosty morning, breathing became just that bit harder to do.

Angela lay dormant on her bed in the hospital wing. It was much harder then her bed in her dorm, and it was much smaller too, but she did still manage to get to sleep, though it wasn't a deep sleep. It was just a lite on. Like a nap. She would wander between the two. She had only arrived just after everyone else had gotten up, so she had only been asleep for a couple of minutes. After arriving on the bed, she was so tied she just drifted to sleep. After waking up this morning and finding out she couldn't move her angle she realised it wasn't a better as she hoped. Really it was possible worse then yesterday. Which was quite a surprise because Angela thought she had hit rock bottom. Who knew she could be so clumsy on a quidditch pitch.

She only just managed to get out of bed, only just. It was a hard and tedious task. She would try to move her foot, and then she would bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. It wasn't what she wanted. She didn't even make it to the common room before she collapsed on her on the stone cold ground, but luckily her rescuer Hannah Williams, appeared again in the nick of time and helped her to the hospital wing. If it wasn't for her, Angela would probably still be in the common room to this second.

Angela woke and looked to the bed next to her. She had been admitted to the bed next to Sophie. Angela looked at her friend who was deep in sleep. She frowns at the bruises that were forming around her arms. She knew each one she was responsible for and to her there was nothing worse.

Her head snapped in the direction of the door as she spotted Jacob making his entry. She smiled at him as he just gave her a grave look. He slowly walked towards her and just looked towards her swollen ankle. Angela just sat there looking at him not daring to break the silence. It wasn't worth it. It didn't seem he wanted to talk and Angela was just glad he was here. He was the first visited she had, had. Which was not a surprise as nobody knew she was in the hospital wing. After a while Jacob sat down on the chair next to her bed.

He looked like he was trying to frame a sentence of some kind but nothing came to mind. Angela just waited patiently while he didn't speak. Finally after about 10 minutes he began.

"How did you get up hear?" Was all he said, Angela felt anger boil up inside her. She may have wanted to be hostile but she kept the emotion to herself and tried to be as calm and collected as possible. Still she was quite upset that he hadn't even asked if she was alright, or how she managed to get to bed last night. Maybe he assumed Alice helped her.

"Hannah Williams helped me!" she said with an underlying tone in her voice. Hopefully he would guess that she was at least a bit angry, but he didn't give her the response she wanted. It actually just made her mad.

"What, Oliver Williams, Sister?" He yelled showing angry in his face. Angela just looked at him and knew what to do. If he was going to sit here and lecture her or yell at her instead of asking how she was. He was going to walk out madder then when he walked in. Angela was knew that art better then anyone else. Not many people knew, well know one at Hogwarts anyway, but Angela for a time didn't get on with her parents, and this was the only way she had known to get what she wanted. Make them so mad they would just give up.

"Oh, you know him. He helped me last night." She said in a tone which she thought to be respectful like he was some kind of hero to her. She smiled as she heard the distaste in Jacob's voice.

"He what!" he yelled again a bit louder then before, which made a smile of satisfaction grow on her face." I left you with Alice though." At this the smile was whipped of her face. Alice was a confusing character to Angela. She knew she was her best friend, but it was just the way she showed it. She shouldn't have left Angela last night. It was odd. She had been doing things like that to Angela since she met her, but they were best friends. They sat next to each other in every class. She needed Angela. She had no one else who would tolerate it. Angela had convinced Emma when she did something similar to forgive her, but everyone knew about it, and Alice knew they knew. So she had no one else she could go to. Henry liked her for sure, but not in the way Alice wanted him to. He was just her friend. Not a very good one anyway. Angela was sure he would take advantage of her feelings one day.

"She, err. It doesn't matter does it?" she said spitting slightly. "I got the bed fine didn't I?" He just looked at her. Angela was just about at this time, as much fuming s he was.

"No you're not fine. What did he do to you? You weren't that bad last night?" Angela was now, possible more angry then he was or well she thought she was, but she truthfully was so wrong about his feelings. Mad wasn't even the most predominate emotion.

"What do you mean what did he do to me? He helped me when Alice left me. He's the reason I got into my dorm last night. He is the reason I am here now. Bless Merlin he has a wonderful little sister and after all that he didn't even ask for a thanks." Angela saw how these words crushed him. They were like a dagger to his heart, well not really but he was upset. He withdrew his gaze from Angela and left his chair. She knew where he was going, but she wanted him to stay. He had classes to go to. She could hear the students walking passed, but she didn't have the courage to call him to a stop. She couldn't do it. She whispered to him, trying to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She realised how wrong she was. She didn't want Jacob to be mad especially not mad at her. She had misjudged the situation.

She watched as he left the room with out looking back. She dropped her focus to the bed she sat in. She watched as her single tear dropped onto the blanket as I absorbed it. She suddenly made a quick decision and pushed the blanket down of her legs. She pushed her up and swung her legs over the bed. Her ankle was still swollen but she needed to find Jacob. She tried to push her self up but she couldn't bare the pain.

"Not going anywhere, are you?" she heard the familiar voice of Oliver. She smiled weakly at him as he made his way up to her bed. She realised that she couldn't leave while he was here and just pushed her feet back on to the bed and relaxed. She smiled at him. It was good to see a familiar face that wasn't going to ell at her.

"I was just on my way to class, and I thought I would pay you a visit!" he said in a happy, cheerful voice. This made Angela smile. This was just what she needed at the moment. Someone familiar to talk to. He was good for her. When seeing she wasn't going to responded to him, he formed another statement.

"I spoke to your friend today. Alice, her name is. She's not a very nice girl!" He spoke and Angela just stared at him. Not the kind of stare that he would welcome either. She felt the urge to defend her. She was her best friend after all. What else should she do?

"Don't you have a class to go to?" She said rather harshly. More then she intended anyway. She looked at his face. To see that it had offended him. "Sorry" She muttered and saw his face light up.

"I was only passing to see if you would go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Angela considered this, but the first thing that came to mind was Jacob. She didn't think she could do this to him. He would be shattered, she didn't know why but she just knew he would be upset. He didn't seem to like Oliver, and she and Jacob were supposed to be friends. Looking at her face, Oliver immediately knew her answer.

"Oh right, Langley. Just forget I asked." It took Angela a while to realise Langley was Jake ad when she did she remember how he had treated her before.

"What do you mean about Jake? Oh course I will go with you tomorrow, I owe you one after all." Oliver smiled and made his exit, using the excuse of class, which Angela knew he was already late for.

Emma after having spent the last few breakfasts alone withdrew to the library. She couldn't handle being alone again. Josh clearly had better things on his mind. It was actually quite odd because he would never, not spend at least on day out of three with her for breakfast. She was beginning to think maybe he didn't like her.

She brushed her index finger over the spine of one of the books she was interested in. She was in the section towards the back of the library which held history books. It was towards the back and the hardest to find, but it was always faithful when you wanted to be alone. It was basically impossible to find and why would you, when it was full of books about history. It was basically the section that was not needed, but the history of Magic teacher fought for it. It was a complete waste of space. All the books that were need for study were kept at the front desk as the section was so hard to find.

"All alone are we?" she heard from behind. She was quite glad to hear his voice. This was really what she had been hoping to happen. She smiled at him, to show she recognised that she was in her presence but was not going to answer his question. He just laughed as she returned her focus back to the books on the shelf.

"History of Magic!" He said as if approving with her selection of book choice. She just rolled her eyes, so he could see and kept search. She wasn't even sure what she was search for, but she knew she would find it here. She watched him with her peripheral vision. He fidgeted a bit before joining her in her search.

"Have you read Garrigans interpretation on the Tillicon years?" he said as he searched for the book. Hoping she hadn't read it.

"No actually I haven't." She said still not changing her focus to his face, but instead just kept them on the books. "Is it good?" She decided to stay trying to keep the conversation going.

"Good. It's excellent. They way it was written you would think he lived through it. Actually he probably did. It wouldn't surprise me." He said placing the book in front of Emma's face. She picked the book up and looked at its blurb. It was slightly faded, but she could still manage to read the majority of it.

"Well this will do. I will read it and tell you what I think." She said as she turned around and made her way out of the section. Josh just looked at her with a smile.

'I'll sit with you at lunch" he said a little louder then was appropriate in a library. She didn't turn around or reply to him she just waved backward to him and kept walking so he knew that she would be expecting him at lunch.

Lucy walked swiftly down the empty corridors. She had been on her way to greet Angela after she heard about last night but she saw another boy enter first and decided to give them some privacy. So instead she made her way slowly towards her first class. She had realised she was late for quite awhile, but it was still too early to be thinking properly. She was still amazed by the fact that Cait seemed to get there before her. Stranger things have happened, true but it was still something to be concerned about.

She pulled in; quickly check the staffroom to find her professor still bumbling around at his desk searching for lecture notes. Lucy breathed effortlessly as she continued her way to class. It wasn't very often she got to walk slowly to class knowing she was late and wasn't going to get a detention for it.

She began to slow as she observed the door to her class. It was astronomy. She didn't even know why she still took the subject, Merlin knew she hated it. No one else she knew even took the class. Not even Lily and she thought Lily took every subject. She only had Remus but he was quiet and even though she was positive he was harmless he still did look a bit threatening.

She walked in to see him sitting by himself. Usually he was accompanied by boys of other houses and sometimes girl. Not that he ever showed particular interest in them. Lucy took in a deep breathe. She had no idea why she was so afraid of him. She got on fine with James, and wonderful with Sirius. Just the other day he was giving her piggy back lifts everywhere. It was part of a bet he lost, but it still made Lucy smile at the thought.

She looked around the room one more time to be sure. Yes, she was right. There were no more free tables. The only spots were next to some bimbo's in her grade and even Remus was the better option there. She waltzed up slowly to his table and placed her books down before taking a sit. He smiled as she joined him.

"Thank Merlin this sit was free. I think I might have shot someone if I had to sit next to Emily and Serena." She said with a smile but Remus just looked at her.

"Shot? You mean with a gun? Don't they kill people?" he said which made Lucy frown. This why she disliked Remus. He was so weird and serious. Lucy just looked at him with demeaning eyes but his face grew to a smile.

"Geez Luc, take a joke. I do understand your muggle phrase. I did take muggle studies with James after he forced me so he could get closer to Lily." Lucy smiled, no actually she laughed. He was funny. It was not quite the reaction she was expecting. He was always so quiet and reserved. It was all so intimidating.

"You learnt that from Muggle Studies. I thought it was a load of tosh." She said actually quite amazed that Muggle Studies was actually getting something right. She was sure that they learnt about crazy things like why people walk around with umbrellas when it's not raining.

"Well no. Not really. It was all about totally weird stuff. James aced it. He just made everything up. It was his sort of subject. Sirius was constantly jealous that it's was so easy." Remus looked at Cait to see her reaction at the mention of Sirius's name. She smiled slightly at the name, but nothing conclusive. Remus knew the only way to get the answer was to ask but she had clearly seen him looking at her and got a question in first.

"What?" she said questioning the look!

"I saw you and Sirius the other day. When you were on his back!" He said and then paused.

"And?" she said not quite sure where this conversation was going. Remus smiled. Normally they would have caught on by now, but he just though Lucy was smarter then she let on. Remus decided to stop the flow of this conversation. He decided if he had to sit next to her for the next double that he didn't want to make her mad. Plus Sirius would probably bash him if he did. They were close friends. Soon he realized she was till looking at him waiting to answer. Remus squirmed in his seat slightly before she realised how uncomfortable it was. She blushed slightly before she began to speak again.

"Want to play a game. I saw our Professor in the Staffroom. He is going to be a while." She smiled as she saw Remus nod. "Well you can pick the game!" she said with a broad smile. He thought for a second before her spoke.

"Ok lets play Truth." He said but then by the face she made, he realised she had never played before. "Ok each player will ask a question then the other has to answer truthfully, hence the name of the game. Then it is the other player's chance. If a player passes then the other one answers there question they win. It is a continuos game. I will ask you the first question. OK um… If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?" Lucy thought about this for a second but she knew exactly what the answer was.

"To have more siblings. I mean I know I've got Jean and Carl, but they are twins and are so much younger then me. I want some about my age." Remus smiled at her answer and laughed as she put on her thinking face.

"Are those the two in first year." Lucy smiled and nodded. "They remind me of James and Sirius. Now ask me a question."

"Ok got one. What is the best part about your life?" There was a pause after this. He seemed to think about this for quite awhile, but finally he answered.

"James, Sirius and Peter. Along with you and the other girls. They are the best friends I've ever had. So much more excepting." Remus paused and looked at her. One lapse in concentration and he let something slip, but Lucy just smiled. He breathed the air he was holding in. She luckily hadn't understood. She liked his answer. Suddenly before he got to ask her a question there professor walked through the door and began talking. Remus opened his book and quickly wrote a note. Talking was prohibited in this class. Strange as it was, the class obeyed. He quickly passed it to Lucy.

**Sirius and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Since Lily is with James. Do you want to join us?**

Lucy smiled and nodded. Who knew that a boy could have such neat writing? It was neater then hers. She had really wanted to go and everyone else nearly seemed to have someone to go with. Remus smiled, as he used his wand to erase the writing and began taking down the notes on the board.


End file.
